1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning tools, and more particularly, to a washing tool using a flow of water and a brush means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several cleaning operations such as the washing of concrete surfaces and swimming pool walls are best effected by the employment of a constant stream of water coupled with a brushing action. The prior art includes several types of water jets and nozzles some including a brush means. These brush means are fixed in position and the user must impart a scrubbing action thereto in order to effect cleaning.
The present invention provides a brush means that is adapted to rotate using a water flow for powering the same thereby providing a scrubbing action without any effort by the user.